


Find Your Love: Deleted Scenes

by QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa



Series: Find Your Love 'Verse [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Torture, VERY VERY GRAPHIC, Very very dark, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa/pseuds/QuietREBelGirlWithVoDKa
Summary: Deleted Scenes from Find Your Love.  Missing pieces and additions to the story.  Originally posted on 12/17/2010.





	Find Your Love: Deleted Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I don't own shit.
> 
> Author's Note: So when I originally wrote the first 50 prompts, it was just to tell the story. I only got to explore certain aspects of it, and certain scenes, in more detail. But the more I re-read it, the more I feel like there's just so much more to this story. There were a lot of scenes I already had written that just really had no place in the first 50 prompts, because they would have detracted from the situation, or because I just couldn't find a good way to make fit. I really didn't want to make any of the original 50 too long, nor did I want to make them scene right after scene except during the climax of the story because the rest was just supposed to be facts and emotional buildup to bring it all down to that moment. But alas, I couldn't get this universe out of my head, and these were born. So, allow me to present the first deleted scenes from what could potentially be a long line of deleted scenes and little extras. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. Cross-posted on fanfiction. Originally posted 12/17/2010.

**12.5**

This time when John slams his fist into something, it's a brick wall in the showers, not a locker, and he immediately recoils. He slumps against the wall, clutching his hand to his chest. Thankfully, the water is masking the tears he knows are sliding down his face as he tips his head back to look up at the ceiling. Suddenly, there are hands on his body and he almost swings until the person speaks.

"Baby, you've got to stop making punching walls a habit." Justin's voice drifts into his ears.

Justin reaches out and takes John's now damaged hand into his own, examining it carefully.

"Shit. I'm afraid you broke something." the high flyer mutters. He looks up, searching for John's eyes. "Are you okay?"

And John loses it. He nearly collapses, stumbling forward into Justin. The younger lets out a noise of surprise, but catches him, John's head coming to rest on his shoulder, the older's arms wrapped around his shoulders. John's body shakes, his shoulders heaving with quiet, gasping breaths. Justin's arms come up to wrap around John's back, rubbing up and down it soothingly. The high flyer is nervous; he has a feeling he knows what this is about, but he hopes beyond all rational thought that he's wrong.

"John. What happened?" he whispers against John's temple.

"Barrett...Wade, he...Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Justin." John sobs out.

Justin almost gets sick. He'd had this sinking feeling ever since Wade got his hands on John that the Englishman would try and make John obey the same commands as the rest of them. He'd been hoping it would never come to that, that it was his own paranoia making him think it. Now that he's been proven wrong, he feels physically ill.

"Fuck, I can't believe I...I'm not this person. But I just _did it_." John chokes on his words, pulling Justin closer.

The older pushes on him more heavily, evidentially having been drained of his strength through the emotional trauma of the day. Justin stumbles backwards a little bit, his legs beginning to shake under him. Slowly, they both slide to their knees, the shower still soaking them both. Justin loses his balance under the weight of the larger and falls backwards, landing with his back against the opposite shower wall. John falls with him, his head still resting in the crook of Justin's neck as he practically lays between the younger's knees. Justin continues to rub his back carefully as he cries. He's never seen John break down like this before, and it makes him hurt for the older.

"Please don't leave me. Please, Justin, I need you. I'm so sorry, baby. So sorry." the Superstar manages.

Justin tugs him ever closer, pressing a tender kiss to his temple.

"It's not your fault." Justin whispers as carefully as he can. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"But I just, I did it, Justin! He said it, told me it was a fucking order and I just did it. How is that not my fault?" John asks, finally pulling back to look his boyfriend in the face.

John's tear filled gaze makes it that much harder to say what he has to say next.

"He does it to all of us, John. It's not your fault. He's just a fucking asshole."

Justin struggles to keep his composure as he watches the different emotions drift over the other's face. He's unsure what to call the one that John finally settles on.

"Fuck. Fuck, Justin, I'm so sorry. I-I...God, he's going to keep doing it, isn't he?" the Superstar gasps.

The younger really doesn't want to answer. He wishes he could say no, wishes he could reassure the other like that. But, he can't. He responds as honestly as he can.

"I'm not sure."

John seems to break. The strong man who has been holding Justin together these last few weeks is gone. Justin hates it; it makes him feel like Barrett's winning. He can't let that happen. John's so much better than this, so much stronger than him. He can make it out of this, even if Justin, himself, can't.

"John, you're going to be okay. I'm here whenever you need me. You know that." Justin says encouragingly. "You're so strong, baby. You can get past this."

John looks like he disagrees. Justin leans in and kisses him tenderly, knowing that tonight, he's the strong one, and he has to take care of the older.

"You're better than this. It's not your fault. You're going to make it out, even if I won't." the South African continues.

The older's gaze hardens for a moment.

"No. You will. We both will." John says sternly.

A hint of a smile graces Justin's face.

"There ya go. It's all going to work out okay." he says, kissing John again.

John leans back in to rest his head on the younger's chest. Justin knows it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better. If it gets better. But he refuses to focus on that now. He can't let John down today. John needs him, and he'll do anything to make sure the older's taken care of. Anything.

 

**III**

 

John's already headed out to carry Wade's things to the car that's taking them back to the hotel the next night when Justin overheards Wade talking with Otunga.

"I want a shot at him eventually, y'know." Otunga says, and Justin blanches.

"And I told you, you'll have to wait til I'm done with him. I haven't even properly had him yet." Wade practically growls. Justin can hear the smirk in his voice when he speaks again. "That's for tonight."

Justin goes cold. He has to do something, and fast. His feet are moving before he even regiaters what's happening.

"Hey, Wade, can I talk to you for a minute?" the high flyer asks.

Both men turn to him with smiles like they weren't just talking about fucking Cena.

"Of course you can, Gabriel." Wade says with an almost endearing smile. It makes Justin want to cringe. He doesn't.

"I uh...actually, I have a favor to ask." the younger tries.

"Go on." Barrett stands a bit straighter, almost looking down at Justin as he crosses his arms over his huge chest.

Justin glups, wracking his brain for something, anything he can think of that will make Wade stay here and ignore John tonight. When it comes to him, he almost doesn't say it. He knows what he'll be getting into if he does. Then he remembers the older's demeanor the night before, and it leaves his mouth without a second thought.

"I was wondering if you could get me a solo match on next week's Raw."

Wade stares hard at Justin for a moment. Finally, he waves at Otunga over his shoulder.

"Go wait at the car. We'll be there in a minute." he says dismissively.

Otunga looks for a second like he wants to object, but finally huffs out a sigh and tucks his hands into his hoodie pockets and shuffles out the door. Wade turns his full attention to Justin and shoots him a feral smile.

"Now then, why do you want a solo match, dear Justin?" he asks slowly.

"Because I want a chance to prove that Nexus is without a weak member." Justin responds like a robot. He has the urge to roll his eyes at the bullshit he's spouting.

This seems to be the right answer, however, for Barrett's grin widens and he claps a big hand on the high flyer's back.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Wade's grin turns predatory. "But...what are you willing to do in return?"

Justin takes a deep breath before he answers.

"Anything you want."

"That's what I like to hear." Barrett's voice booms, his smile almost softening as he rubs the younger's shoulder. "You'll be rooming with me tonight, then. I'll have Slater watch over Cena."

The high flyer finally lets out his breath. Thank God it worked. Thank God it's Slater. Nevertheless, the sick feeling in his stomach doesn't go away. Wade slings his arm around the younger's shoulder and leads him with the same grin out to the car. He slides Justin in first, then settles in beside him, replacing his arm casually. Justin ignores the fact that everyone knows what this means. He can _feel_ John staring at him, but he refuses to meet the older's eyes. He doesn't want to look at anyone. As long as he pretends it's not real, he'll be alright. John will be alright.

 

**24.5**

When Justin's phone rings, it's incredibly late, and he startles at the sound. He snatches it up quickly off the nightstand and answers it without even checking to see who it is.

"Hello?" he whispers, borderline angry.

The voice on the other end makes him still completely.

"Justin. I didn't know if you'd answer."

The name hasn't passed his lips in so long, Justin feels it's a wonder he still knows it, but it comes out as a half sob.

"Matt."

There's a noise from the other bed and Justin looks over at Heath. The redhead mumbles something in his sleep and readjusts himself under the covers. Justin stands and slips out onto the balcony, shutting the door quietly behind him. There's nothing Matt could possibly want to talk to him about that he could ever say in front of Heath. It's not that Justin doesn't trust him...it's just that he doesn't trust him. The high flyer drops into one of the chairs before he speaks again.

"I miss you." Justin says softly.

He winces when Matt scoffs.

"Right. That's why we talk so often."

"Matt, you don't understand, _I can't_." Justin breathes, his eyes squeezing shut tight.

He wills himself not to cry. He feels like that's all he's been doing lately, and he feels so weak for it. He just really didn't want to ever tell anyone this. He feels like such an idiot for even allowing it to happen, and the last thing he wants is to get into it with Matt of all people the first time he's talked to his sensei in months.

"Oh yea? Who's stopping you? Barrett?" Matt demands.

"Yes." Justin responds desperately. "Matt, you don't get it."

"Then _make me_ get it, Justin!" the older says. Then, "John Cena called me."

Justin leans his head back against the chair. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. Fantastic. Another thing Justin didn't want to talk about right now.

"Are you two together?"

The question interrupts the high flyer's thoughts, but he can't answer it with anything but the truth.

"Yes." he whispers, a slight shake to his voice.

"I figured." Matt answers, and Justin thinks he hears a smile before the older goes deadly serious again. "He's worried about you. And after talking to him, I am too."

"I'll be fine." the younger almost snaps. He appreciates that Matt cares, but dammit, he's sick of being underestimated.

"Cut the crap, Angel." Matt growls. "What the hell are you hiding? What does Barrett have on you that's making you think you have nowhere to turn?"

Justin really wanted to have a chance to catch up before he has to tell Matt everything, but he figures it's now or never and if there's anyone he can tell, it'll be Matt.

"He's got me under contract." the high flyer finally manages.

"I know that, but-" Matt tries to interject, but Justin cuts him off.

"No, let me explain. He tricked us. Me and Heath, and Darren Young." Justin says slowly.

It's taking a lot to keep his composure about all this, but he knows he needs to struggle through it. He has to tell _somebody_.

"After NXT ended, he offered us a place to stay, said he had a couple extra bedrooms he wasn't going to use and even though he didn't need the help on the rent, he knew we needed to be able to get back onto our feet, so we agreed. Then, suddenly, there's this talk of all of us rookies being able to have a full time role on Raw, and contracts were drawn up, and since it was Wade's idea, he got to write the Nexus contract. I mean, we all read it, I read it through a million times, and it all seemed legit. Then he comes to me, Heath, Darren, and Daniel Bryan before the debut with a slightly longer version of the same contract, says we need to sign a different one because he'd added some stuff so it was like a lease to the apartment rooms for the duration of the time we were with the Nexus. Matt, I swear, it looked like he'd only added stuff onto the end, about keeping our shit clean, and paying bills on time, and shit like that...but he'd added stuff to the middle, too. Stuff about following his every command, and being under his control. Stuff we didn't see." the high flyer explains.

Justin's voice is getting shakier by the minute, and he's not sure how much longer he's going to last.

"We all signed them. Wade didn't say anything about it to all of us, but apparently, he came onto Bryan that night. Bryan freaked and went too nuts during the debut. I think he did it on purpose to try and get out of his contract, because we never saw him with Wade again. Then that night, he and the rest of Nexus cornered me and Heath, and they...fuck, they just...we knew we were screwed. Darren tried to get out of it later. He stood up to Wade and the asshole let Darren think he'd won. Then he threw him out of Nexus. And the scripted beatdown? That's nothing compared to what happened to him afterwards before he was allowed to leave."

Matt's completely silent on the other end. The South African feels terrible, but he still refuses to cry. He has to be strong.

"Wow, J...why didn't you tell anyone?" the older finally asks, concern seeping into his tone.

"No one wants to be that idiot that didn't read the contract before signing it. Plus, what would anyone even do about it?" Justin responds forlornly.

"But you have to do something." Matt tries.

"I am doing something, Matt. I'm taking responsibility for my actions." the younger says decidedly. "I was naive, and I have to pay the price.

"Angel-"

"I'm handling it." Justin interrupts, ignoring the use of his former name. He is NOT Justin Angel anymore. He hasn't been for a while. Not since he signed his life away.

"If you say so." Matt finally sighs. There's no convincing this kid of anything.

"John doesn't know." the high flyer says softly. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him."

Matt growls in frustration. If anyone can get Justin out of this situation, it's John Fucking Cena, but only if he knows about it.

"Please, sensei. He doesn't need to risk his career or his life over me. It's not worth it." the younger pleads.

"What if he thinks it is?" Matt asks. "What if he thinks _you're_ worth it?"

"Then it's still my problem to deal with." Justin finally says, like he's putting his foot down. "Matt, seriously. I love him. He doesn't need to get wrapped up in all of this."

The older sighs.

"Whatever you say, Justin. I just hope you know what you're doing." he says, giving in. "I care about you, kid."

"I can handle it. Trust me." Justin replies.

"I do. I guess I'll call you some other time, then." Matt sighs out. "Oh, and Justin?"

"Yea, Matt?"

"Let John take care of you. He really really loves you, it seems like, and he'll take such good care of you, if you just let him." the older says tenderly.

Justin thinks for a moment about all John's done for him, and how much John really means to him. He knows Matt's right, knows John is everything he's ever wanted and more. But this is one he's got to do for himself. As he hangs up, he really hopes Matt will keep his word and not let his lover know what an idiot he was. When Justin slips back into the bedroom, Heath groans and sits up a bit, rubbing his eyes.

"Who was that?" the redhead asks.

"My mom." the high flyer responds automatically. "She still doesn't really get time differences."

"Oh. That's good. Night, J." Heath drawls before tucking himself back in and falling back into sleep.

Justin curls up in his own bed, still trying to shake the phone conversation from his mind. He can't believe he just admitted everything like that. But, it did need to happen, and he knew Matt wouldn't tell. Before he drifts off, however, Justin clicks his screen back on and shoots off a simple text.

**You're everything. I love you.**

 

**28.5**

There's a knock at the door. Wade doesn't even turn around.

"Who is it?" he calls sternly.

"It's me."

He smirks at the sound of Otunga's voice.

"Enter." he responds.

The door opens slowly and David steps into the room, approaching the giant chair by the window with caution.

"What do you have for me?" Wade asks, watching as the smaller drops to one knee next to the chair.

"You were right, boss." Otunga says.

"Was there any doubt?" the older asks with a cocky grin. "What about?"

"Cena's with someone. That's why he's been sneaking around so much lately. And from the look of it, it's real serious." David explains.

Wade's grin widens.

"Oh really now?" he says, crossing his legs. "That would explain some of that stubborn defiance. He's got something to fight for. Who is it? Orton?"

David gives Wade a look he can't identify. "You're not gonna believe this. Cena's with Gabriel."

Wade's eyes widen just slightly, a testament to just how shocked he is. Normally he can school his emotions, but this...this WAS a surprise...

"You're joking. Gabriel? _Our_ Gabriel?" Wade asks in shock, a grimace on his face.

 _My Gabriel_. he thinks. How dare Cena come in here and corrupt one of his own...

"The one and only." he hears Otunga respond, and lets himself be yanked back into the conversation.

"Well now, this just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Wade laughs. "Good work."

"What do we do now, boss?" David asks, looking up at the larger.

"Now, dear David, we wait. I'll figure out what to do about this. In the meantime, watch them, and report back to me." Wade instructs.

David nods and stands, bowing just a bit before he turns to exit the room. He's just opened the door when Wade is struck with an idea.

"Actually, David." he calls out. David stops and turns. "I need you to do me a favor."

David nods. "Anything."

"Remind Slater who he belongs to." the Englishman commands. "Just in case he starts to forget."

David smirks and nods faster, more enthusiastically. "You got it, boss."

And with that, he's gone. Wade turns to look back out the window. So Cena and Gabriel...this could be interesting. Now, he could try and nip this in the bud early. But something tells the Brit it's going to be a bit more difficult than that. Both men are strong willed, determined. They both have a lot of passion. It's going to take a lot to break them, but that's the only way he's going to win. Wade leans back and smiles to himself. It may be difficult, but he has faith in himself. It can be done. It will be.

 

**32.5**

John roams the halls like a man on a misson, which, he figures, he kind of is. Wade had roomed with Otunga the night before, so he hadn't had a chance to talk to the stable leader yet. Now that they're at the practice gym, however, the Englishman is fair game. John had deliberately waited and showed up to the gym late, just to make sure the other didn't try to dip out on him.

Finally, he reaches the locker room he knows Wade has claimed for the Nexus and slams open the door. Everyone jumps, even Justin. John almost lets his eyes stray to his younger lover, but focuses back on the task at hand. He narrows his eyes.

"Wade, can I have a word with you?" he asks in a tone that leaves little room for argument.

Wade glares back just a bit, but when John's gaze hardens as well, he relents.

"Alright, you all go on and practice. Cena and I will be out there soon." Barrett's voice booms out.

As the others retreat, John's gaze doesn't leave Barrett. He refuses to give the leader the satisfaction of him backing down even the slightest bit. Wade's smirking at him and it's making John want to slap the expression off his face. The door closes behind the last member and John descends on Wade with a vicious look.

"What the hell was that last night?" he demands, stopping a few feet from the larger man.

"Whatever are you talking about, John?" Wade asks almost innocently, still smirking.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Wade. During the match with Orton. When you _hit Gabriel_." John snaps, moving a bit closer. "You could have seriously hurt him."

"And it would have been what he deserves, the insolent little _shit_." Barrett sneers.

John's blood boils.

"Excuse me?" he growls.

"He knows what the rules are, and he knows when he's broken them." Wade explains as if it's the simplest thing in the world. He turns to John with a devious expression on his face. "I don't see what difference it makes to you anyway. I thought you hated Nexus."

The Superstar backpedals in his head. Thank God he's mastered ad-libbing.

"I do. But, storyline or not, I won't be a part of a group that mercilessly abuses its own members like that." John tries. He hopes it's convincing.

"A little late for that, don't you think, hero?" Barrett says tauntingly, smirk intact. "I can't help but wonder if this is just because it was Gabriel."

"I would be this angry no matter which one it was. What you did was completely uncalled for. Actually physically harming a member of your own group in the middle of a match?" John asks, his voice painted with disbelief. "It doesn't matter who it was or what they did, that was ridiculous."

"All I'm saying is that it could have been a lot worse." Barrett responds threateningly.

The older narrows his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"I think you know the answer to that, John." Wade fires back with a venemous smile.

John's on autopilot as he grabs Wade by the front of his shirt and slams the larger into a locker. He gets right in Wade's face, looking more intimidating than he has in years. Somehow, the other isn't phased.

"I don't think you want to fuck with me, Wade." John says slowly.

Barrett just laughs and shoves John off of him.

"You'll regret that." he snaps. "You know, all it takes is one call to the GM and you're done. Gone, Cena. And you've just pissed me off."

John stills, releasing the younger and taking a step back.

"I'd think over my next move very carefully, John. Wouldn't want to get fired now, would we? Then who would stand up for the lackeys?" Wade taunts.

John curses to himself. He's trapped. He can't even say anything negatively about the other at all, or Justin will be alone to take care of himself. John doesn't even want to imagine what that would mean. Wade gets right in his face.

"You're mine, Cena. You both are. Don't forget that. "Let my people go," right? What a joke." Barrett grabs him by the chin and he barely restrains himself from knocking the Brit out. "You can't even save the one you love."

John closes his eyes against the larger man. Barrett pulls his hand back and pats John on the cheek twice.

"Now, I'm making an announcement tonight after practice. You'll be there if you know what's good for you." Barrett says sternly. Almost as an afterthought, he adds, "For BOTH of you."

John waits until he's heard the door close behind the Nexus leader before he lets himself drop to the bench, bringing a hand up to shield his eyes. He tries not to let the other's words get to him, but he can't help it. Wade's right. What kind of a hero is he supposed to be if he can't even protect the person he loves? He shakes, sobs trying to work their way out of his body. He tries not to let them pass, but despite his best efforts, a few tears slip down his face. He's got to do something, and he's got to do it fast. He has no idea what Wade's going to demand of him later, but he knows it's not going to be good. On the same hand, he knows he'll do it. If this is the only way to protect Justin, so be it. It's worth it, no matter what.

 

**41.5**

Justin's not sure how much time has passed when the unthinkable happens. John seems to have stopped moving, stopped even breathing, falling completely limp under the Nexus members' abuse. The high flyer's eyes widen and everything goes silent, the others falling back. Barrett looks shocked for a moment before he gets a sinister grin on his face. He points at Harris and then at John. Harris kneels down, his hand carefully pressing against Cena's large neck. The world has stopped spinning for the South African. He holds his breath, unadulterated fear making his blood run cold. Suddenly, Harris turns to Justin with a smirk, and it's over. Justin lets out a noise that can only be described as animalistic and he tears at his restraints, lashing out at the other Nexus members.

"You _bastards_! What the fuck have you _done_?" Justin screams.

He lunges at Harris and the larger's eyes grow wide with fear as he jumps back. He could absolutely _kill_ them. All of them. He's sure of it. His gaze fixes on John and he struggles even harder, desperate to loosen his bonds and get to the older. He doesn't even register anyone else in the room anymore, his entire world narrowed down to this one thing, this stilled figure of his lover laid out on the ground of a fucking _warehouse_ , for God's sake. The pain in his arms is gone; he'd break them off if he thought it'd get him to John.

As if by an act of God himself, he feels someone untie him from the rafters. The high flyer stumbles forward, arms still restrained behind him, and collapses, his head landing on John's chest. He pushes himself up a bit farther, looking over the older from head to toe.

"John? John, answer me. Come on, baby, you have to get up." Justin pleads. "We can fight them! Come on, you just have to open your eyes, baby."

Barrett barks out a laugh at the scene, but Justin doesn't hear it, his focus on zoom and locked onto the Superstar. He's crying harder now than he has the entire time so far as he looks John over again. The older's chest isn't moving at all. A painful sob rips from Justin's lips and he slumps forward once again, his head resting once more on John's chest. He listens as hard as he can, but a heartbeat can't be heard.

" _Come on_ , John! You promised we'd fight them together. I can't do this without you!" the high flyer whimpers. "Baby please, _please_ get up. Open your eyes, John! I need you. _I love you, John_ ."

Out of nowhere, there's hands on his shoulders and he's dragged off of the Superstar. The younger kicks and struggles, but McGillicutty and Harris won't let him get to his feet, dragging him instead out the door backwards.

"John, _get up_! Please, you can't die! You mother _fuckers_ let me _go, goddammit_!" Justin cries out, but it's too late.

Otunga and Slater roll the door shut to the warehouse and walk over to the van, climbing in. Justin's thrown unceremoniously into the aisle and Slater and Otunga each set a foot on him. McGillicutty and Harris do the same as they climb in, effectively pinning him face first on the floor. Justin shoots Slater a positively furious look. The redhead shrinks away from it slightly, shame filling his features.

"You _asshole_." Justin grits out. "How _could_ you, Heath?"

A foot slams into the back of his head and his face smashes into the ground once. He coughs a few times, jerking his head around to face his attacker. McGillicutty laughs deep in his chest.

"Shut the fuck up, Gabriel." McGillicutty says.

Otunga elbows his teammate in the chest, quieting him.

"Save it for when we get there. You know Barrett wants him first." David says sternly.

"Awwe, I was just having a little fun with him." Michael replies with a smirk. He leans down right into Justin's face. "Just like I had fun with his loverboy before he finally stopped breathing."

Justin glares at him, gritting his teeth as hard as he can.

"You have no idea how amazing it felt to watch Cena fall and know I had a hand in that. I helped take down the WWE posterchild. And to think, he didn't even go down like a champ." Michael says with an evil smile.

"You wouldn't know what a champ was if it punched you in the face. And he has." Justin grinds out.

McGillicutty reaches down and yanks the high flyer's hair, turning the other to face him.

"You sure are awfully cocky for someone in your position." he sneers. "You can talk as much shit as you want, you little asshole. He's not coming back. And you're next."

Justin falls silent, turning away from everyone. McGillicutty's right. John's gone. There's nothing he can do about it. The one person who meant more to him than anyone else has in his entire life is gone. There's no way he can go back the WWE. Even if he does make it out of this, how could he possibly face anyone? John Cena is _dead_ because of him. And he can't go back to Africa. He's failed in every single way. He's got nothing left.

That's when it hits him. He's got _nothing_ left. Nexus has taken _everything_ from him, his career, his family, his friends, his pride, his love. They've literally left him with nothing. But they seem to have forgotten something very important. If he's got nothing, he's got nothing to lose. These bastards won't get away with this. Justin decides he may die trying, but at least he'll have tried.

The high flyer bides his time and plots for the rest of the drive. He knows that if this is going to work, he only has one shot to get it right. He has to do everything perfectly. One wrong move, and he'll die as John had, slowly, painfully, and fighting down to his last breath. It's a chance he's willing to take, if not for himself, then for John and his heroic efforts. He takes a shaky breath in at the thoughts of his lover. This hurts more than any physical injury ever had, but it steels his resolve all the more. He won't cry. Not yet. They don't deserve to watch him mourn.

When the van stops, Justin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He has to be completely focused. This is it. The Nexus members pile out of the van, Harris and McGillicutty grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and dragging him out. A spike of pain shoots through him, and he cries out. The pain is finally beginning to settle into his arms and shoulders. It makes his vision hazy, sends his balance off kilter just a bit. He panics for a moment, then shakes his head, putting the thought out of his mind completely as he's pulled along behind the others. He keeps his head down, avoiding eye contact with any of them, but he keeps feeling someone's eyes on him. He darts his gaze up briefly, catching Slater's own for the shortest of seconds before looking back down again. Mentally, he smirks. Heath's expression told him all he needs to know. They think he's given up. _Perfect_ , he thinks. Barrett yanks open the door to another warehouse and leads everyone else in.

"McGillicutty, tie him up over there." Wade calls over his shoulder. He motions to a beam near the right wall as he wanders off into another room of the building.

McGillicutty yanks Justin from Harris' grasp, and Justin winces in pain. The other smirks and pulls on him that much harder. When they stop by the beam, Justin lets out a whimper, his shoulders shaking. He watches as McGillicutty's feet still in front of him and the other turns to face him. The high flyer smirks, not looking up. He lets it fall from his face and shakes a little harder, letting out a small cry.

"Oh, what's wrong, little Angel?" McGillicutty taunts. "Are you scared? Do you wish John was here?"

Justin holds back his glare. Instead, he whimpers again, nodding slowly. He lets out a quiet, watery "yes" for effect. It works, because the next thing he knows, McGillicutty is down by his face, looking down at him from just before him.

"Well, he's not here. He won't save you this time." McGillicutty says, malice dripping from his tone. "What do you have to say to that, _Justin Angel_?"

"You just can't resist an opportunity to talk down to someone, can you?" Justin asks softly, deadly serious all of a sudden.

"What?" the other asks, puzzled.

Justin snaps his head up and surges forward, headbutting the taller as hard as he can right in the forehead. When McGillicutty stumbles back, he kicks straight up, his foot connecting solidly with the other's nose. McGillicutty falls hard, head slamming into the pavement with a loud crack. Justin hears pounding footsteps and notices Harris coming at him from across the room.

"This is for John, you son of a bitch. All of it." he spits, kicking McGillicutty hard one last time, right in the jaw.

Harris is almost on him now, and he jumps up into a spin kick, using the larger's own momentum to add force to the blow. Harris' head snaps to the side, the kick propelling his body head first into the support beam Justin was meant to be tied to. As Harris slumps to the floor, the high flyer's smile twists upwards. He might actually have a shot. Otunga and Slater rush him at the same time, and he gets nervous for a moment. Then, he locks eyes with Heath and instantly knows the other won't put up much of a fight. David lunges for him and he ducks out of the way, letting the big idiot slam into the beam on his own. As he begins to drop, Justin swings his foot up, kicking Otunga squarely under his chin. He chokes once, but falls, unconscious. Justin whirls around and comes face to face with Slater. He fixes the other with a deadly glare. Heath lowers his gaze, then looks back at Justin. Right as he opens his mouth to speak, however, Barrett's voice booms out across the room.

"What the hell is going on out here?"

Justin notices the older and he sees red. He's _so fucking mad_ , he forgets about the plan entirely, rushing at Barrett.

"Justin, no!" Heath calls out, taking off after him.

Wade looks shocked, scared even, for a moment before his predatory grin returns. Justin realizes a split second too late that he's just ruined everything when he sees Barrett pull the steel pipe from his side. He tries to skid to a halt, but knows he won't be able to. He closes his eyes, bracing himself for the blow, when suddenly, something slams into him from the right, sending him crashing to the ground sideways. He rolls a few times, finally making himself slide to a stop. He gets his feet under him and stands against the pain, looking up just in time to see Heath crash into Wade's legs. They both fall, and Justin sees his opening, rushing once more. Heath lands on Barrett's lower half, temporarily pinning him. When Wade opens his eyes, Justin's glaring down at him.

"I hope you burn in hell for what you did." he hisses.

That's all Justin allows Barrett to see before he crashes his foot down hard on the Englishman's face. Barrett groans, and Justin repeats the action a few more times for good measure. Mid-kick, the South African notices something sticky on his foot. He looks down. There's blood pooling around his feet, but it's not from Wade. He follows the puddle back to Heath, his eyes widening. The pipe lays in the blood as well, a dent in it about halfway up. Evidently, Wade had hit his mark anyway, but Heath had somehow still managed to take the larger down with him. Despite everything, Heath had still protected him. Heath coughs, and Justin turns to him, something akin to relief washing over him.

"Justin, I'm sorry. I had to do it. You understand." Heath manages, sitting up just a bit. The wound looks bad, but not fatal.

Justin shakes his head. He knows exactly what Heath's referring to. "No, actually. I don't understand at all. I don't understand how you can help kill someone like that. You're not who I thought you were, Heath."

The redhead lowers his gaze. Barrett groans again, coughing wetly. Justin turns his full attention to the Brit again, glaring hard.

"Cena got what he deserved. He died cold and alone on a warehouse floor like a dog. You deserve the same." the older grinds out.

The last thing Justin remembers is screaming as he lunged at Barrett, tears flooding his eyes as he drove his foot again and again into whatever body part he could reach. He doesn't even care anymore. He just wants Wade Barrett dead, and he wants the fucker to die by his own force.


End file.
